


A Pirate for You

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Eloping, F/M, Incest, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: The war's over, and now Azula and Ozai spend their days sitting around forgotten in the palace they once ruled from. Not content to hide her love forever, Azula suggests they leave the place that contains nothing but bad memories and forge a life anew.
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	A Pirate for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_Rattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/gifts).



"You really think so?" Ozai asked. "Don't you think your brother will have us expelled over it?"  
  
Azula laughed. "Oh, deary me. I never thought I'd see the day where the great _Phoenix King Ozai_ was afraid of Pleblord Zu-zu." she mocked.  
  
"I'm not afraid! I'm simply pointing out that, without the support of the throne, there will be nothing to stop the Fire Sages from declaring our marriage abomination. We could be expelled from the palace, banished from the nation, even." he exclaimed.  
  
"So, we leave." Azula said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We leave the palace. Have the ceremony somewhere else. It's not as though anyone would actually want to be there. _Maybe_ Ty Lee, but she'd just be there because I asked."  
  
"That would mean living like peasants! We're royalty, we shouldn't have to abandon our home and work for our next meal." argued Ozai.  
  
"So what?" said Azula. "I'm done cowtowing to Zu-zu simply because his treasury foots our bills now. We're capable fighters, businesspeople. We could capitalize on the new trade with the Earth Kingdoms, or we could become pirates, if you really want to make fast easy money." she continued. "Frankly, I don't care. As long as I spend every moment of it with you." Azula finished, running a hand through his hair.  
  
A long silence.  
  
"You'd really become a pirate for me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'd expect you to pull your weight too, but sure, why not?" she answered.  
  
"It's not the life I imagined." said Ozai, pausing to think. "But I suppose it beats being Zuko's lapdog."  
  
Azula chuckled. "So it's agreed. When do we leave?"  
  
"Whenever you want, Princess."


End file.
